old rivers run deep
by Stephanie Luck
Summary: kagome and rin live in the modern day, their new neighbors are strange and handsome. what is the connection between the two families? and what happens when their cousin and the boys' cousin come to stay? caution lemon
1. New Neighbors

We don't own the Inuyasha characters so please don't sue

This is also our first story so we hope ya like!!!

Chapter 1

**New Neighbors**

A bright sunny day in modern day Wisconsin lived 2 best friends in a large two-story house. Their neighbors, just down across a freshly plowed field and a huge yard, put up their house for sale a while back and moved out. The girls were excited because of their new neighbors, they would arrive soon and the girls couldn't stop looking out the window. Their names were Kagome and Rin. Both had beautiful brown hair, Kagome with green eyes and Rin with blue. Rin was a bit shorter than Kagome and did most the cleaning while Kagome did most of the cooking. Both were about 16 years old. (Now with the details over…)

After checking on the cake again Kagome sat back down on the couch and sighed, "When are they going to be...?"

Just then a knock on the door interrupted her and she jumped to her feet. Rin got to the door first and pulled it open.

"Hi" she said shocked to see two gorgeous boys standing there and a limo in the driveway next to their car and pickup truck.

The older boy looked about 17 and the other 16. Both boys had silver hair. The older one had purple stripes on his cheeks and a moon on his forehead he also had elf ears, fangs and claws. The younger boy had puppy dog-ears, fangs, and claws too.

"Um, we are the new neighbors and we wanted to tell you we are here. My name is Sesshomaru." Sesshomaru said. He elbowed his brother.

"And I'm Inuyasha" he grumbled.

"I'm Rin and this is Kagome," Rin said to them, "we are glad you are here. Would you like some help unpacking?"

"Wow," Kagome responded in moral shock and aw, "Can I touch them?" she asked.

"Touch what?" Inuyasha asked.

"Your doggy ears, duh" Kagome giggled.

"Wow,and look at their silver hair Kagome!" Rin exclaimed just now noticing

Both boys looked at each other in confusion. "He doesn't have dog ears." Sesshomaru announced.

"Yeah, and we don't have silver hair either. Its black" Inuyasha corrected.

Now it was the girls' turn to look confused. And they sure were. To them the boys had silver hair and Inuyasha had dog-ears and Sesshomaru had purple stripes and a moon on his forehead. But the boys were confused because to normal humans they had black hair and no dog-ears or tattoos.

After a minute passed they asked if they could come over and help them unpack again still confused. When they got there and unpacked a few things Sesshomaru asked if the girls would like to try on some dresses that they had.

"Sure" Kagome said as she took them

Rin followed her to the back room and grabed the red dress and tryed it on. Kagome did the same with the other dress which was black. The dresses fit perfectly on both girls. They were very pretty and hugging (tight) around there bodies.

"Do you like them" Sesshomaru asked as they walked out of the room.

"Can you zip it up for me?" Rin asked.

"Me too" Kagome said coming up to Inuyasha and turning around.

"Where did you get them anyway?" Rin asked a bit suspicious.

"Oh.... well...from a friend" Sesshomaru said.

They got the girls zipped up and Rin saw an interesting looking book. The title was The Prophecy and she started to read it. It said something about meeting their mates, their mates would be the only ones to fit into the dresses and they would bring a dessert called chocolate over. In that instant Kagome turned around and ran out the door.

"I forgot all about my chocolate cake it's gonna burn!" she yelled back to them after sprinting out the door.

Rin was so surprised so she read some more of the book before she found Sesshomaru reading over her shoulder.

"You really shouldn't read that, but I guess it's too late." He sighed

"It says that we are going to mate in 4 hours? Kagome and Inuyasha in a week?" she asked confused.

"That's what is says and its true" he said as the doorbell rang and in came a girl in a playboy bunny outfit. She was holding a basket of things she set it down on a box. Rin looked at her with a bit of confusion.

"These are from Miroku," she announced

"That pervert," Sesshomaru murmured "well...ah...ok, thanks"

He asked her to leave and after she did he called Miroku on the phone. Rin felt alittle better 'I realy thought that was his girlfriend?' she asked herself 'silly me, I wonder where Kagome is anyway'

"Sango…yes…he sent some girl in a bunny costume over…yeah… please slap him hard for me…thanks!" you could hear the slap on the other end of the phone and a scream that came from Miroku.

Kagome came back with a delicious smelling chocolate cake and put it in the kitchen. Rin called her over and explained the book and read some parts of it to her.

"Why do I have to wait" she whined

"Because," Sesshomaru came up behind the girls, and kagome jumped, "I have more self control than Inuyasha and after you mate it's hard to stop yourself, and we have school." In a matter of fact voice

"Still" Kagome muttered under her breath.

Then Rin went back to reading and was distracted when she heard panting she looked around and saw Inuyasha and Kagome making out on the bed in his room.'Wow shes already all over him, I know they're hot but seriously,' she thought, 'I guess this book really does work after all'

"As long as it stays that way, its fine, but no further" she called to them.

She read more and it said 'stay out of the front yard or you'll get caught' and sure enough Kagome and Inuyasha were in the front yard going at it again. Sesshomaru came over to her and asked if she wanted to go to town with him and she agreed but told him to get Kagome and Inuyasha in the back yard first and tell them to stay there or in the house.

When they got back from town they put the groceries away and decided to walk to the barn. When they got there they couldn't keep away from each other they started kissing and Sesshomaru pushed her into a pile of hay where he tore her cloths off and started to undress as well. Rin sat there (compleatly naked) watching him undress, the bulge in his jeans was too much for her to take. She couldn't help herself she just had to have him, and he was taking to long. Sunlight poured through the door behind him. She wiggled with anticipation at the sight before her; Sesshomaru glowed, making the details in every muscle appear before her.

He moved down to her, slowly and she met him halfway to shorten the anticipated to wait. Falling back into the hay she whispered into his ear.

"Stop teasing me, or you'll pay," she giggled

She moved her hands over his arm, her fingers curled around his biceps.


	2. School

We don't own the characters so don't sue please

Chapter 2

** School**

　The next morning they had to get up for school their butler Jaken, who is very nice, sometimes, but really ugly, and also drives their limo, already had breakfast waiting and Inuyasha and Kagome were already at the table eating. All of a sudden Rin's young cousin Sayuri came running in and asked if she could stay over tonight. Rin and Kagome really didn't think that was a good idea, but Sesshomaru thought it funny and said she could.

"Did you ask your dad?" Kagome asked

"Yep" Sayuri answered

"I _really _don't think it's a good idea" Rin whined

"She won't see anything, and we can have Inuyasha and Kagome watch her" Sesshomaru answered "plus we have school till 3 and we can go to the room and shut the door or go to the barn"

"Oh alright" Rin surrendered

When they got to school Inuyasha and Sesshomaru asked if they could have all the classes that Rin and Kagome had so they could show the boys around. Sense it was the end of the year the boys would have all the classes as their partners had. When they got to 7th hour Sesshomaru was having trouble keeping off Rin. Kagome and Inuyasha were kissing every second they had free and in between classes. Sesshomaru and Rin kissed a couple times here and there but not as much.

As Rin and Sesshomaru were walking through the commons (a big open area where there are pop machines and snack machines. It also has tables to sit at and bathrooms.) a high school boy whistled and asked if he could have some because Rin was grabbing Sesshomaru by the member and leading him around like that. Sesshomaru was almost growling because everyone was looking at Rin (only because she was wearing a sexy sundress that he dressed her in that morning. Kagome wasn't aloud to wear skirts or dresses, you should know why) so Rin had to keep a hold on him to calm him down.

Finally when they got to 8th hour Sesshomaru went almost mad and had to take Rin and go "play". So he went to the stairs that led to the storage room as fast as he could run and "played" with her there. Lurch (the teacher for 8th hour) asked what was going on.

"Oh he just has to satisfy his needs," Inuyasha pulled from Kagome's lips to answer "he doesn't have as much self-control like he says he has"

In about 3 minutes they were back and sat to listen to the lecture.

"Wow, Mr. Self-control, what happened" Inuyasha teased

"Shhh, Inuyasha, or I'll use the SIT control" and with that Inuyasha fell face first to the ground.

On the bus ride home Inuyasha and Kagome sat in the back seat as well as Sesshomaru and Rin. (You can imagine why so I don't have to explain, I'm horrible at that) Matt, a kid that rides on the bus, turned around in the seat to say something but decided not to. Kagome and Inuyasha were making out and Sesshomaru and Rin were going at it like rabbits.

When they got to Kagome and Rin's house Sayuri had a very serious thing to tell Sesshomaru.

"Don't hurt my cousin," she announced

"Why would I do that?" Sesshomaru asked

"I saw the weapon in your pants," she answered, "keep that away from my cousin"

"Fine" Sesshomaru laughed and all but Sayuri laughed, she was very concerned.

Sayuri turned to Kagome "Did he," pointing to Inuyasha, "hurt you?"

Kagome leaned down to show her the mark on her neck "yes" she announced giggling

Sayuri went over and kicked Inuyasha.

"Little brat" he said

With that Kagome slapped him over the head.

"SIT" she commanded and Inuyasha, again that day, slammed his face into the floor.

While Inuyasha was being sat, Sesshomaru and Rin snuck away thinking they left Kagome and Inuyasha to take care of Sayuri and went into the bedroom, suddenly Rin was squealing. Sayuri heard and went over and opened the door. Sesshomaru jumped up and put a blanket over them. Sayuri had a very confused look on her face.

"What are you doing to her? Are you hurting her?" she asked

"No Sayuri he's just tickling me" Rin lied

"Can I come and help tickle her too?" she asked excited

"No, no, not right now" Rin answered

"Why not, sure you can," Sesshomaru said

So Sayuri went right in and jumped up on the bed just as Inuyasha passed.

"Please get her out of here, for me, Inuyasha, please" Rin begged

"Fine, but I expect to get a favor or two back" Inuyasha replied

"Thank you, so much" Rin said thankfully

"Yeah, yeah, whatever" Inuyasha mumbled

Inuyasha went into the room and grabbed Sayuri off the bed and took her out of the room. He shut the door behind them and set her down. She was wiggling like a worm and Inuyasha was afraid he'd accidentally hurt her with his claws.

"Why don't you go and tickle Kagome" he insisted, "and I'll even come and help"

"Ok, fine, but I expect a favor or two back" she copied Inuyasha

"Fine, you little brat" Inuyasha mumbled

"INUYASHA" Kagome threatened, "SIT boy!"

Inuyasha again, for the third time, and getting annoyed by it, ate dirt or more like wood floor.

"What was that for?" he asked

"For being mean" Kagome answered "do you really have to ask"

...

The phone began to ring and was on its third ring when Inuyasha picked it up. Kagome had gotten Rin to come with her and drop of Sayuri at her home. Sesshomaru had almost picked up from down stairs when Inuyasha called to him that he got it.

"Yeah..." Inuyasha answered

"Oh...hi...ok...yeah I'll tell him...ok...when...right...bye" Inuyasha hung up the phone

"Fuck,fuck,fuck!"

"What is it?" Sesshomaru asked

"Kouga, he says that he is coming over to live with us and he doesn't mean just for the summer. He says he can't stand were he's livening and can't afford to anyway." Inuyasha grumbled

"Fuck" Sesshomaru cursed

"What are we going to do about the girls?" Inuyasha asked

"Tell them of course, what else"

"I don't know" Inuyasha frowned

Just as they went into the living room both girls walked through the door. The boys just stared trying to think what to do.

"What?" both girls asked at the same time, and looked at each other.

"Well," Sesshomaru started "Inuyasha?" he looked at his brother for help

"Kagome...Rin…um we need to ask…no um...tell you something… kinda important." Inuyasha announced

"Kinda, Ass hole, its very important." Sesshomaru corrected

"Well, what is it?" Kagome and Rin asked in unison

"Um…our cousin…um…Kouga…is…um…" Inuyasha stumbled

"Oh, just get on with it, stupid mutt" Sesshomaru badgered

"Our cousin is coming to live with us this summer and he…has a problem" an annoyed Inuyasha explained "and I'm not a mutt"

"A big one or a little one" asked Rin

"A very BIG one" Sesshomaru answered

"Yeah he likes to…kinda…have…" Inuyasha stumbled again looking for the right words to use.

"In other words his a man whore" Sesshomaru finished

"So…what does that have to do with us? Why is it a bad thing?" Kagome asked

"You are girls, duh" Inuyasha said in disbelief

"Yeah, but we're your girls, so no prob. right?" Rin asked

"Right, well he likes stealing girls" Sesshomaru said ashamed

"It's kinda, nah, it's his thing" Inuyasha commented

"Well with that over, we have some…news too." Rin announced

"Yeah, our… um…cousin…friend really…is…also…" Kagome stumbled this time for the right words

"She is coming to live with us as well" Rin finished the announcement

"How is she kinda your cousin…friend?" Sesshomaru asked confused

"Well our uncle Bob…and his…um…wifff…partner…" Kagome stumbling again

"Wife George, Kagome" Rin corrected

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha looked at the girls confused, then at each other.

"Its legal in Canada" Rin announced a little annoyed

"They are gay, and they adopted Ayame. So she's in need of girl time, and she's kinda sick of her dads" Kagome finished

"So that's how she's _kinda_ your cousin." Inuyasha said "okay, I get it now"

"Yeah, but more or less she's our best friend" Kagome said


	3. Arriving

We don't own the characters so don't sue please

Chapter 3

****

The Pre-Arrival

Both families were getting ready for the arrivals. The guests would be there in no time and both at the same time, and there was a lot of cleaning to do. By that time Inuyasha and Sesshomaru had moved into the huge house the girls owned. They didn't need their own bedroom because they just shared the girls' rooms. They each had a king-size bed, step in closet, and their own bathroom. The boys were in charge of finishing the basement and building the extension. The boys sold the other house and built a little audition to the girl's house. When I say little I mean two stories. The Ground floor had a heated pool, sauna room, and hot tubs. On the top floor was half game room and half theater with a popcorn machine and a soda fountain. They also finished off the basement in preparation for the cousins coming, so there was two bed rooms, two bathrooms, a den, and a kitchen. The storage was also in the basement as well as a ballroom. The ground floor in the main house had a living room, HUGE kitchen, dining room, fitness room, two bathrooms, and the guest bedrooms. The second floor consisted of their bedrooms and baths. Also an art room, library, small Tattoo parlor, sunroom with hammocks, and a craft room for when their mothers visited. Since the house really wasn't guyish they also built themselves a shop. Which was equipped with a fridge, and a TV, also known as Sports central with beer. Occasionally they used it to do mechanical things but mostly it was sports central.

****

ARRIVAL

On a Monday morning the girls and their partners got into the back of the limo to go to the airport and pick up the cousins. When they got there Kagome and Inuyasha decided they would go and buy a welcome present representing Wisconsin so they went to the gift shop. Rin and Sesshomaru pretty much were forced to watch for the cousins to arrive.

"There she is!" Rin screamed

Ayame came running down the stairs too excited to take the escalator. Rin and Kagome, running out of the suviner shop, ran up to her and gave her a big hug and kisses on each cheek. Kouga came down right after her. And each of the boys gave him a manly hug.

"So who are these lovely ladies?" Kouga asked eyeing the girls up

"Rin and Kagome" Sesshomaru answered

"Our girls, Kouga, don't even try to take them," Inuyasha warned

"And this is?" he asked pointing to Ayame grinning

"This is our cousin, Ayame" Rin answered

"So this must be Kouga" Kagome assumed

"Yes, nice to make your acquaintance" Kouga bowed and shook each of their hands

"Well its nice to meet you too, who are these cute boys?" Ayame asked looking at Kagome and Rin

"This is Sesshomaru, he's my man" Rin answered

"And Inuyasha is mine" Kagome added

"Are you single?" Kouga asked

"Well, yes, I suppose" Ayame answered his stupid question

"Interesting" he said again eyeing her up and down

"Stop it Kouga or you'll regret it" Sesshomaru warned as well as slapping him upside the head.

"So are you guys hungry?" Rin asked trying to change the subject and to redirect Kouga's mind

"Very" Ayame answered

"Yeah, sure, I guess" Kouga was thinking of a different hunger but didn't mention it to keep his head safe from another slap

So they walked to the door and outside Jaken had the limo waiting.

"Wow, nice limo guys" Kouga said jumping in

"Yeah, that is pretty nice, I know you guys are rich but you really didn't have to go this far" Ayame also got in

"Well the boys own it, that's what they came in" Rin commented as she and Kagome jumped in.

"Wow, good boys than, am I right" Ayame suggested

"Don't push it" Kagome warned, "not now anyway"

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha came in next and slid next to their girls. Ayame didn't want to be next to Kouga so she sat on the side next to Sesshomaru and Rin. Kouga sat on the other side next to Kagome and Inuyasha.

"So where are we eating?" Ayame asked sweetly with hunger in her eyes

"Well I was thinking Kagome could…" Rin started

"What the fuck, you think that I'm going to cook when we actually have the chance to eat out, bull shit, plus I cook 365 days a year and…"

"So Ayame will you cook for us please, you know I love your pork loin and your killer cupcakes" Rin interrupted

Kagome still bitching "plus it will be about two or three hours if we eat at home" she finally finished after Inuyasha still trying to calm her down grabed her hands and pulled her to him roughly

"Why don't we eat at McDonalds" Kouga suggested

"Disgusting that is all fat and grease," all the girls agreed

"How about macaroni grill?" Inuyasha asked

"Perfect" Sesshomaru said hoping to stop the fighting conversation

They told Jaken where to go.

"Hey Rinny do you have any thing to drink?" Ayame asked

"Like what?" Rin asked

"You know that stuff I tried last summer that made me...ahh...oh!" said Ayame falling across the limo into Kouga

"Omm Ayame are you sure you didn't have anything on the plane" asked Kagome

"No, although I did get a drink that made me sleepy, but it was supposed to be orange juice"

Kouga turned to the window and blushed. Sesshomaru saw this, he started to wonder what part of Canada Ayame was from.

"Ayame what PART of Canada are you from" Inuyasha also wondering beat him to it.

"Oh look we're here" Rin pipes up oblivious to the conversation and the blushing Kouga

"Good I'm hungry" Kouga struggles to get the door open and finally jumping out and makes a run to the bathroom

Sesshomaru and Inuyasha seeing this tell the girls to get a table for six and jump out too, following Kouga

"What's up with them?" a confused Ayame asks, "are they like girls when it comes to potty time?"

The girls got out of the limo with Jaken holding the door and got a table for seven since the boys forgot all about Jaken and the girls wanted to be nice and invite him.

****

Meanwhile in the men's room,

Kouga standing at the sink looks in the mirror and splashes cold water at his face trying to kill the red on his cheeks when Inuyasha and Sesshomaru come in.

"What the hell did you do to Ayame" Inuyasha yelled at him before punching him in the stomach twice, "the first one was for Ayame, the second if you do anything to Kagome even touch her, and this" he punched him again, "is for pure entertainment"

Sesshomaru slapped him and asked him again "what did you do?"

"Well, I might have slipped a little something in her orange juice, but

her body guard would not let me get close to her" Kouga insisted

"She had a body guard?" Inuyasha asked

"Master, your table is ready to order would you like to come out and dine with us?" Jaken asked, "Hurry if you are, because Rin is getting impatient"

"Ok, ok, we're coming" Sesshomaru answered

"mmmhmm, somebody's whipped" Kouga laughed

Sesshomaru kicked him and told him to be respectful or he would have to find somewhere else to go.

They left the men's room and went back to the table where they sat and ordered. The girls were busy drawing on the paper tablecloth with the crayons, that were put on the table for that purpouse, when they arrived. Then they ate and ate and paid the bill and left. Every one was full and when they got back into the car they all went to the seat they had before and Jaken went to the driver seat and started the car. Onward home.

Halfway home Ayame started to drift off to sleep so did the other two girls. Ayame leaned on Rin who leaned on Sesshomaru. Kagome got up in Inuyasha's lap and slept on his shoulder. After all the girls were really asleep the guys started talking. Jaken stepped on the brakes so not to hit a deer and Ayame fell to the other side of the seat. Jaken then went on and took a sharp turn and Ayame fell to the floor continuing to sleep. The guys all laughed until they remembered the sleeping beauties, definitely when Kagome mumbled something in sleep mode, Inuyasha now holding very tightly so she wouldn't fall off.

"Master, we are home" Said Jaken opening the door

"Jaken open the house door and get Ayame to her room with out waking her" Sesshomaru ordered while carrying Rin into the house with Inuyasha carrying Kagome in after him.

Jaken looked at Sesshomaru confused and stopped Kouga to ask him to take in Ayame. Kouga liked this idea and did so very carefully so not to wake her. He really didn't like the idea of her waking and screaming or slapping him.


	4. Home

We don't own so don't sue please!

Chapter 4

**Home**

Kouga walked down to the basement, following Jaken, to their new rooms carrying Ayame.

"Umm do I just put her on her bed" Kouga asked Jaken

"Yes Kouga, I will have the maid dress her in sleepwear after we leave." Jaken replied

"Is that all she brought with her, that one suitcase and that big purse, looking thing." Kouga curiously asked

"This was all she gave me at the airport" Jaken answered

"So how long is she staying, a week?" Kouga asked in disbelief

Kouga did not notice that Jaken had left the room

"Jaken, Jaken" Kouga called when he didn't get an answer

"Shhh, you'll wake her and if she's anything like her cousins then you're in for it, big time" Jaken warned

"Mika, dress Miss Ayame in some nightwear without waking her" Jaken ordered the closest maid

"A please and thank you would be nice toad boy" an angry Mika answered

"Please and thank you" Jaken repeated through clenched teeth

"Now was that so hard toad boy" Mika said slipping through Ayame's door

"Master will hear about this Mika" Jaken whispered through the door

"Give it a rest Jaken, she can't hear you anymore" Kouga sided "Where's my room any ways"

"Just down the hall" Jaken answered still clearly bothered by what Mika had said

"Did you put my things in it?"

"Yes Kouga, your things are there," Jaken answered

'Thanks I'm going to lay down for a while, wake me when supper is ready" Kouga said

"Yes but I should tell you…"

"Goodnight Jaken" Kouga interrupting him

"But Kouga…." Jaken protested

"Goodnight Jaken" Koga repeated while shutting his door

**Meanwhile upstairs**

"I wonder how this is going end up" Kagome told Rin as they sat on the couch

"Yea" was all she could say

"I really can;t wait till tomorro" Kagome added, "what shall we do for breakfast?"

"Well we could sleep in and let Ayame make somthing" Rin piped up "I really like her pancakes!"

"Yea me too!" Kagome exclamed, "even if we get up early no making breakfast ok"

"Deal, and I will go tell Mika right now so I don't forget" Rin stood up and started down stairs

Kagome went back to her and stood in the doorway of her room. She looked over at Inuyasha lying down on the bed. He looked so peaceful lying there with his eyes closed, breathing calmly. she walked over to the bed and layed down next to Inuyasha. She leaned over him and lightly kissed his lips.

"mmmm" he moaned and sat up pulling her close

He could feel her smile as he kissed her, he moved his toung over her soft lips.

"mmmmmm" she moaned back

Then she broke the kiss and looked into his deep amber eyes. They sat there for a long time just staring into each others eyes. When they finaly broke the spell Inuyasha hugged her so close she thought he was going to squeeze all of the blood out of her.

"I love you so much" he whispered into her ear

"I love you so much too" she whispered back

As Inuyasha lay back he brought Kagome to rest on his bare chest, and Kagome rest her hand over his heart, she could hear his heart beat, and that's the way she always liked to fall asleep. listening to his steady breathing and his heartbeat.

"Oh by the way, were sleeping in tomorro and letting Ayame cook breakfast" Kagome said with a yawn

**In another part of the house**

Rin left Kagome and walked down the stairs meeting Mika half way.

"Mika, were going to let Ayame make pancakes for breakfast tomorro so you dont have to make anything," Rin said "ok?"

"Sure, I got her into some so shes comfertable" Mika answered

"Oh, thank you Mika, your wonderful!" Rin exclamed "well thats all so, good night"

"You two Rin, sweet dreams" and she left

Rin walked back upstairs and found Kagome had already went to her room. So she walked to her own and found Sesshomaru watching something on tv. She slid under the covers next to him and grabbed the book off of the night stand. She always loved to read right before going to bed. It calmed her so she could fall right to sleep. Sesshomaru was watching the news channel which he swiched off when Rin sat down. He watched her read a few chapters and when she finally put the book down, she noticed he was watching her.

"What?" she giggled

"Nothing, I just like watching you read thats all" Sesshomaru answerd

Rin blushed a little and looked at him "what is so interesting when i read?" she asked

"You make the cutist faces" he smiled

Rin looked away and her face turned a even darker shade of red. 'why am i blushing?' she asked herself 'there's no reason we've been living together for sometime now' s

Sesshomaru lightly touched her cheek and pulled her face close to his. He erased the distance between them with a kiss. Rin loved his kisses, it felt like a bunch of fireworks were going off insider her heart, and she smiled at the thought. He layed down and she layed on his arm, he wraped the other arm around her and they fell asleep.


	5. First morning

We don't own the characters so don't sue please

Chapter 5

****

First Morning

"Ahhhhh what the" Ayame complained as she rolled over to be blinded by the morning sunlight.

"How did I get in these PJs, they're not mine" Ayame asked to herself in a confused sleepy voice

'Oh where's the bathroom' she thought looking around the room giving the room a twice over look before finding a wood sign with painted pink letters saying bathroom.

"Bless Kagome for the sign" Ayame whispered to herself as she raced to the door.

"What's this second door to" Ayame wondered as she washed her hands then going back to her room to grab her bathroom bag.

"I'll just wash my face, while I'm here" she said to herself as she started to open her bag and lay the contents on the sink side rack for easier accesses in the future.

Ayame hummed while she put on her facemask on, when a tapping came from the closed door she stopped humming to listen again and the tapping came again

"Ummm someone's in here," Ayame said to the door

"Yeah I know I can hear you humming to yourself," said a guy's voice

"So what do you want then?" Ayame asked irritated

"I was wondering if that's a habit of yours and can I have some toothpaste?" asked the voice

"What habit" Ayame asked even more irritated

"The humming and talking to yourself" asked the voice amused by her irritation "Oh and how bout that toothpaste"

"No" she said through her teeth

"No to the habit or the toothpaste" the voice asked in a teasing way

"The habit and here" she said opening the door with the toothpaste in her hand.

"Oh great I have to share a bathroom with you" Ayame whined

"Well it's not exactly sharing when you have a tub, toilet, and sink on your side and I have the same on my side of the door" said Kouga in a manner of fact voice

"Right, here hold out your toothbrush" Ayame said while opening and putting toothpaste on his blue toothbrush.

"Thanks Ayame" Kouga said with a foamy smile

"Yeah sure, but you should get your own toothpaste I don't share well with others" Ayame answered smiling at her little joke while getting her own toothbrush ready to use

"Ok see you up at breakfast" Ayame said rinsing out her toothbrush without even brushing her teeth

"Umm you might want to rinse off your face Ayame" Kouga said while trying to hide a smile.

"Why" she asked confused

"Umm look in the mirror," Kouga said touching his own face and smiling

"Oh" she said seeing she still had not taken off her mask

She quickly washed off the mask and going out of the bathroom thankful for the scrubbing to get the mask because she was blushing. Once in her room she shut her bathroom door and headed up to the kitchen not even bothering to change out of her PJs.

Kouga still in the bathroom smiling muttered, "Wow she is no morning person."

Finally he started to move quickly to get ready for breakfast. Combed his hair, changed out of his PJs, and into jeans and a form fitting t-shirt that showed his every muscle.

The kitchen was empty. 'Very weird' Ayame thought 'Kagome always made breakfast when I visited, and come to think of it probably always makes breakfast.'

Ayame lost in thought didn't see Mika walk in behind her.

"Aah" Ayame jumped as she turned around and saw Mika standing there watching her.

"Sorry Ayame, I did not mean to scare you" Mika said with a look of concern in her eyes.

"Mika it's you, oh how I missed you" Ayame cooed as she hugged the maid, "oh and thanks for the PJs"

"Oh, no problem my dear" Mika cooed back

"Hey where's Kagome? Isn't she up usually up by now?" Ayame asked with a little concern in her voice

"Oh honey a lots has changed since the boys stared living here" Mika cooed stroking her hair

"Ok, then can I make pancakes for breakfast?" Ayame asked unsure of any new rule Kagome or Rin might have set.

"I don't see why not dear, I'll just go and start my chores" Mika answered and left Ayame alone in the Kitchen

Ayame started move around the kitchen to make her chocolate chip pancakes getting the mix and chips from the pantry, but when it came to finding a bowl she had a little trouble because Rin and Kagome had changed the kitchen around and moved things. Humming all the while she worked, it was a sweet melody. Finally finished cooking the pancakes she sat down at the island with powder sugar and syrup to eat. By this time Mika was back making tea for her and Ayame and chatting while Ayame ate. Kouga walked up the stairs greeted half way up by the smell of pancakes, chocolate chips, and the faint smell of peppermint tealeaves before they hit the hot water. As he rounded the corner of the stairs he stopped dead at the mention of his name, now frozen with curiosity he leaned on the dining room wall to hear more…..

"So what do you think of this Kouga guy" Mika asked as she handed Ayame a cup of tea.

"I'm not sure I only just met him yesterday, why do u ask?" Ayame answered taking her dishes to the sink then stop to look out the sink window for some time until she turned to face Mika again but when she did a tiny tear rolled down her cheek.

"Is he still…Um?" Ayame started to ask but stopped to fight back more tears

"Oh honey, yes he is, he's just fine, and is waiting for you to visit him" Mika answered while whipping the tears off her cheek. "Go on, go see him" Mika ordered her

Ayame wiped her tears with the back of her sleeve then without another word she ran out of the kitchen bumping into Kouga on the way to the stairs without stopping to say sorry, she just kept on going.

Kouga now making his presents known walked into the kitchen and was met with an evil stare from Mika.

"What?" he finally asked as he took a seat at the island

"Oh nothing" Mika said lighting her face a little "Can I get you anything while I'm here?" she asked clearly with fake sweetness

"A cup of coffee would be nice" Kouga said "please"

"Coming right up" Mika answered then started muttering under her breath as she got his cup

"Here you go" Mika said handing Kouga the cup of black coffee "will that be all?"

She asked sourly

"Yes thank you" Kouga answered as sweet as he could trying to get on her good side

"Good, now hear this if I ever see you eavesdropping on me and Ayame again, So help me I'll…" Mika said barley above a whisper

"So help you what Mika," said a sleepy Rin "Oooo did Ayame make what I think she made."

"Sorry Miss and yes there in the microwave" a guilty looking Mika said as she bowed

"Oooo goody breakfast in bed, YES!!!" Rin said taking some pancakes out of the microwave and putting a tray together for her and Sesshomaru "oh and Mika be nice he's new give him time to settle in before you brake him" with that she was gone

"Mika why was Ayame crying just now" Kouga asked

"She was scared that Jake has left us while she was away" Mika answered then left the room


	6. The Misunderstanding

We don't own the characters so don't sue please

Chapter 6

**The Misunderstanding**

Ayame ran out the door and down the small hill to the barn. She opened the door and walked in. "JAKE" she yelled "I'm back" she started crying again when she saw him. She walked up to him (in slow motion) and stared into his big brown eyes. "I missed you" she ran the rest of the way and hugged him around his neck, "I love you soooo much" she started crying on his shoulder.

**Meanwhile back in the kitchen**

Inuyasha walked into the room with Sesshomaru following. Jaken was in the room already talking to Kouga about last night's supper.

"Why didn't you wake me up for supper" Kouga asked

"Well, supper was at 5:30 when we were at Macaroni Grill, we don't really eat after that" Jaken told him

"Well I normally have 4 square meals a day breakfast, lunch, supper, and dinner"

"Sorry but we only have 3, breakfast, lunch and supper, no dinner," Jaken put in, "and if you are going to live here you're going to have to adjust. Or make your own late supper."

"Dinner," Kouga corrected,"I'll just have to adjust then"

Inuyasha sat down at the island and asked Jaken to make some coffee and Sesshomaru walked to the pantry and came out with chocolate syrup to put in it.

"So Kouga how did you like your room and stuff?" Inuyasha asked

"The bathroom joke was pretty good!" Kouga said sarcastically

"That was so Inuyasha" Sesshomaru blamed

"Well what ever, anyway I think I'll head over to the pool and do some laps" Kouga answered

"Fine, you can do whatever you want, just don't break anything in the process" Sesshomaru called after him

"And leave the girls alone," Inuyasha called, "that includes Ayame"

Kouga changed into his swimming suit and did a few laps then decided to find out who this Jake guy was. Maybe give him a talk or two. So he got out of the pool and started to walk down to the barn. Halfway there he heard Ayame crying. 'What did he do?' he thought to himself 'or why is he so precious that she missed him, so much she's crying'

**Meanwhile back at the house**

Inuyasha walked to his bedroom and looked at the sleeping Kagome. 'she's so beautiful when she sleeps' he thought ' I'm so glad I have her, I don't know what I would do without her, probably die' he sat thinking to himself and didn't realize that she woke up and was coming towards him.

She stopped in front of him reached up and kissed him. She looked into his big golden eyes and smiled.

"I love you" she whispered in his ear

"I love you too" he whispered back.

They just stood there leaning on each other. Inuyasha was the happiest man on earth in that moment. He knew it could not get any better than that.

"So do you want breakfast in bed, or do you want to come and get it" he asked

"Bed?" she asked "please."

He picked her up and set her back on the bed and covered her up. Then he went into the kitchen and grabbed a tray full of food and walked back to their room.

"Here you go sweetie" he announced and noticed she wasn't in bed.

'Now where'd you go' he thought just then she came up behind him and jumped on his back. The food spilled all over and in the next second (lemon)

**Meanwhile back at the barn **

Kouga now getting jealous walked into the barn and looked around. He didn't see anybody but some silly horses, and in a small pen in the back, sheep. He couldn't understand why he didn't notice before. 'I guess I just assumed, and I didn't pay any attention' just then Ayame looked at him with sad and now angry eyes. He stood there and stared at her.

"What are you doing in here?" she asked with anger

"Well, I heard you crying and I wanted to make sure you were ok" he lied

"Bull shit, you did" she was furious now "you just want trouble"

"Ok fine, but I did want to know why you were crying," he admitted

"Well,I missed my horse," she answered, "so go away, you know now"

"Oh, sorry, I thought… never mind" he blushed knowing that he was wrong all along and was jealous of nothing.

"You thought what?" Ayame asked angry again

"Never mind" he tried.

She stared at him and challenged him not to answer truthfully. He stared back.

"Fine,I thought that 'Jake' was a guy and I was a little jealous," he answered

She did nothing but stare more only now knowingly.

"Ok, ok a lot of jealous" he answered very truthfully

"I believe you" she smiled. She patted the horses neck kissed his nose and walked up to Kouga "by the way weren't you listening when I said I was single" and kissed him on the cheek and walked out.

Kouga stood there in shock. Jake whinnied and shook him out of it. "Sorry" he told him "I really am." Then he too turned around and walked out.

Sesshomaru met him halfway up to the house and stopped him.

"So now you know the truth, about the horse so you can settle down." He said

"Yes, and I also know something else"


	7. The secret

We don't own the characters so don't sue please

Chapter 7

****

The secret

Mika was standing at the French doors to the upstairs deck looking down at the barn. She now turned around and started crying. She was both mad and relived. More worried but mad because of that ass hole that was moving up on Ayame, and relived because she was now reunited with her lost daughter. The story dates back to high school where she willingly had sex with her boyfriend after junior prom. Her boyfriend after learning about her pregnancy fled to Texas and was never seen or heard from again (that she knows of). She decided that she wouldn't let her baby not have a dad, and she couldn't support on her own. She was totally against abortion, unless the mother was in danger, so she decided to have the baby. She put Ayame up for adoption and asked, if she was adopted, to have the names of the parents. The agency agreed to let her know. She was sad and depressed for a year after putting her up, but soon after she did Ayame had two nice parents, Bob and George. They talked for a while and decided it would be too much if Mika had to see her in person, so they decided to send pictures and letters on how she was doing.

"Are you ok?" Jaken asked as he walked in. He had been standing and watching the whole time.

"Yeah I'm fine" she sniffed "you can leave now."

"You don't dismiss me Mika" he hobbled over to her, "I know your secret, so there is nothing to hide."

"And what secret would that be toad" she asked with a hint of sass, now feeling a bit better

"About your daughter" he answered

"So what are you going to do about it" she pushed

"Well, if your not nice to me I can tell her, or I can call my good friend," he almost laughed

She looked at him in confusion and horror hoping she wasn't right, "what friend?" she asked

"Oh just one I like to call…Scott!" he said smugly

Her eyes got really wide, "no, you can't do that to her"

"Or maybe it's just you" he joked

Kouga was walking around the house in a daze and just happened to over hear the conversation. Now he was on high alert, subconsciously he had to protect her from that toad's insults. He too had known the secret, but he knew what was best. The toad did not, he just couldn't stand that she didn't like him. And he would take any risk to get back at her. Kouga quickly walked into the room, and knocked right into the imp.

"Where do you think your going?" he asked

"To the phone," Jaken answered "now get out of the way, I'm in a hurry"

"No!" he moved in front of him again

"Get out of the way or… or, I'll make you" the imp yelled

"No, and you can't make me anyway your too weak imp" he insulted "now, go back and say sorry, and if I hear that you called that man, you will be fired or worse"

"Fine" the imp walked back over to Mika "Sorry" he said and stomped out of the room

"Thanks, I guess, you really didn't have to but in on my personal life,and just because you helped me doesn't mean you have my permission to go after Ayame"

"What does she have to do with anything?" Kouga asked

"What do you mean, 'what does she have to do with anything'!!!" Mika yelled "she has everything to do everything"

"I am just saying that you are judging, that I like her" Kouga said defending himself "and I was just helping you…because I don't like the toad either!"

"Sorry I guess it's just…I get so…overworked…she's my only daughter and…I never wanted to let her go" Mika started to cry again

Kouga saw this as his time to leave, and he walked out of the room.


	8. Chapter 8

We don't own any characters so please don't sue!

Chapter 8

**Time**

Ayame got up like almost every morning since she got there. Only today was different, there was a different feeling. It was in the air, or she thought. But she just couldn't figure it out.

Kouga was in the shower, like every morning. Rubbing shampoo into his hair, he just had rinsed it out when a knock came from the door that led to Ayame's bathroom.

"Yes, what is it?" Kouga yelled over the running water

"Its just me" Ayame called, and opened the door, "you don't mind do you?" and she started to back up.

"No its fine, I guess" Kouga answered before she left, sticking his head out of the shower curtain and asked "do you want to join me?"

"Yeah, but first I have to go potty." She said grinning.

"No!!!"

"Yes," with that said he heard her flush the toilet

"Ahh" he screamed jumping out of the shower "what was that for"

"It was for fun" she answered him

"You want to have fun do you" he said with an evil grin as he grabbed for his towel

"Don't you even think about that" she said backing up

CRACK

"Oww why did you do that" she said while rubbing her naked thigh where a red mark was forming

"You stated it" he said childishly

"All I did was make your shower cold," she spat childishly,"you gave me a bruise"

For the first time he looked at her thigh that she was rubbing and noticed she wasn't wearing any pants, all she was wearing was a baggy t-shirt with a g-string.

'God she looks great in that, oh the things I'd like to do with that body of hers!' With his thoughts came an uncontrollable pain in his loin.

"Why are you touching my leg" she asked looking into his bright blue eyes

"Um…um I um I'm sorry for hurting your beautiful legs" answered lustily licking his lips looking her up and down

Then the sound of running water hit her ears and she remembered that _he_ just jumped out of _his_ shower, _Naked! _

She looks down and realizes his growing member. And sees his eyes, wanting, eating away her cloths.

"I want you…" Kouga says in a husky voice, inching himself closer.

"Are you sure you can handle me" Ayame teases circling him like a predator stalking its pray

"Oh I can handle you, but the question is can you handle me?!" grabbing her around her waist and whispering in her ear.

He pulled her close, picked her up, and put her into the shower, cloths and all. He jumped in and took in the breath taking sight. Ayame sat there shivering, in the now cool water. Her wet cloths hugging to her soaked body, her shirt clinging to her perfectly round perk breasts.

_No bra! _Kouga thought, _yummy!_

Just looking at her made him shiver, giving him a growing member. He took a step, not knowing what to do.

Ayame looked at Kouga, his glowing biceps, abs, and his already growing muscle. Glistening water drops all over his gorgeous body.

Kouga pulling her close lifted her shirt slowly with one hand. He slipped his other hand down her side to her g-string, and with one claw cut it loose. She kicked it off and jumped up on him, wrapping her long legs around his waist. He slammed her up against the shower wall and slipped on a bar of soap, falling backwards into the tub. Thus having Ayame fall on top of him.

Kouga liked this side of Ayame, and he wanted more of her. He looked up at her and kissed her while his hands were trailing down her body massaging her thighs to open a little wider. He switched they're positions so that he was on top and trailed his eyes down her body. He slid down and started licking her clit, making her cry out in pleasure. He started sucking on her clit while he was rubbing the entrance to woman hood. Slowly going deeper. She was wrapped in pleasure she didn't feel his finger going into her.

He started pumping his fingers in and out of her, then inserted two fingers . Her breathe started to increase he could sense that she was about to cum. He kissed her and started to pump even faster. She cried out as her orgasm hit and he replaced his fingers with his mouth and took all of her juices. He started to stick his tongue as far as will go into her vagina. Licking the insides of her.

Ayame realized she wanted more. "Stop playing around" she demanded

Kouga knew what she wanted but he wasnt sure if it was the right thing to do. "Are u sure?" he asked, and looked at her.

"Yes"

He started pumping in and out of her and started to increase his speed as he felt Ayame's nails digging into him."Harder" Ayame moaned. He thrust into her hard. Ayame was moaning like crazy. "Kouga, faster" she moaned. He smirked as Ayame yelled his name.

"Oh Ayame" he moaned

**...**

As they went up the stairs all eyes turned to them.

"Where have you two been?" everybody asked at once, and then laughed at their unision

"And why are you both coming up at the same time?" Rin asked

"That is the first time" Kagome agreed 'and you both are wet' she thought and looked at Rin who nodded but neither of them said anything

"We were just talking and noticed that it was pretty late," Kouga began

"And we dicided to come up together sence both of us were done showering and stuff" Ayame finished, noticing the girls' looks

Both Rin and Kagome looked at each other and then at the boys behind them 'sure' they all thought together.


End file.
